


How It Happened

by christinawithav



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Luke tells his children about how he met and fell in love with Josh.





	How It Happened

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and no disrespect is intended to anyone involved.

 

AN: this idea has been in my head forever and my muse finally let me write. So excited for the dvd June 6th. Seen the movie nine times already. Unbeated.

 

***

June 2022

 

Luke smiled as he heard his children laughing along with the happy sequels of a baby.

 

He walked into the den to see his eleven years old step daughter Ava playing peek a boo with her baby brother Brandon, who was six months.

 

Isabelle or Izzy as she preferred to be called was sitting on the couch her nose in a book like usual, she was eight years of age.

 

He looked out the window to see his husband Josh outside tossing a baseball to their three year old son Alexander.

 

Luke still pinched himself sometimes to make sure none of this was a dream, that one movie had helped him find the love of his life and they had created such an amazing family.

 

Ava and Izzy were his stepdaughters, during the week they lived with their mother, but spent weekends and summers with Luke and Josh

 

"Don't you want to go outside?" Luke asked.

 

"I'm fine," Izzy replied, her eyes never leaving the book.

 

"You can easily read outside," Luke told her.

 

"We'll come along," Ava picked up Brandon carefully and walked out to the patio.

 

Luke carried out the playpen and Ava put him inside, soon Izzy came out and sat in the chair.

 

"Papa!" Brandon ran up and hugged him.

 

"My little slugger," Luke embraced him.

 

"Tell me how you fell in love with daddy," Brandon pleaded.

 

"We've told you already and you've seen our movie so many times," Luke replied fondly.

 

"But it's fun to listen to, Lukee!" Izzy chimed in happily, her nickname she gave him as a small child had forever stuck.

 

"Yeah Lukee," Josh had come up, his brown eyes filled with love and amusement. "Don't want to disappoint the youngest members of your fan base do you?"

 

Luke grinned, "All right you win."

 

****

May 2014

 

Today was the day.

 

The past few weeks had been so awesome for Luke.

 

He was getting a film where he could do both acting and singing, and it was a remake of one of his most favorite films from childhood.

 

The news had only recently been announced and the anticipation for the film was already massive.

 

He couldn't wait to meet the actor would play Lefou, he didn't even know the man's name, but Bill who was directing the movie assured him that he felt they would have great chemistry.

 

As Luke walked down the hall toward the room where Bill was waiting, he heard laughter.

 

It was melodic and sounded like true joy, like it has come from someone with a gentle soul and who radiated joy.

 

What was with him? Him, Luke Evans, swooning over a man's laughter.

 

The door was open and he saw Bill standing there.

 

Bill's eyes lit up, "Hey Luke, come on in and meet the one who will be Lefou."

 

Luke walked in and saw a man around his age sitting on a beige colored couch.

 

He had a round and angelic face and dark brown hair and brown eyes.

 

Most people would've been immediately focused on the man's weight but Luke had never put focus on someone's outer appearance.

 

What mattered was their personality and what they were like as a person.

 

Bill smiled, "Luke, meet you’re Lefou, Josh Gad, meet your Gaston."

 

Josh smiled and his face lit up, it could draw a person right in.

 

"Good to meet you Luke," As soon as their hands connected Luke felt a jolt and it was clear Josh had felt it to.

 

"Wow sparks already, must be a good sign," Josh commented.

 

"I hope so," Luke replied.

 

And they quickly became friends, Luke may not have known who Josh was before the movie but his godchildren did due to his movie Frozen.

 

And Luke grew to know Josh's adorable daughters, Ava who was three and Izzy who was almost one.

 

Josh had just recently been divorced, it had been amicable, but he could tell Josh was still hurting from it.

 

Luke had recently ended a relationship himself but in his case there hadn't been anything there so it hadn't hurt.

 

The attraction between him and Josh was there underneath the surface, at first Luke was sure it was because they were spending so much time together.

 

But on breaks and even on different continents they continued to keep in close touch.

 

Soon the cast began to notice, Luke noticed their curious looks and supportive smiles.

 

It had been after filming their very final scene together and the film was nearly done.

 

They had taken a picture of them embracing on the steps of the prop castle and then later had gone horseback riding into the woods.

 

Luke had set up a blanket and a moonlit picnic and told Josh how he felt.

 

He'd never felt more anxious in his life but it was quickly dispelled as Josh kissed him.

 

It quickly turned passionate and they became lovers that night. Soon after the press tour came and they were unable and unwilling to keep themselves secret.

 

The film was a massive success, making the past three years extra worth it and they gained the nickname of Leduo.

 

One year later on July 1, 2018 they were married and Luke was still amazed by how well Josh's daughters had accepted him.

 

But Ida, Josh's ex had been great about them together so she had helped play a big role.

 

He and Josh decided to add to their family and one year later Brandon had been born via a surrogate and by Luke.

 

And three years later they had adopted Alexander, a friend of theirs knew a young teenage girl who was unable to keep him and everything had progressed from there....

 

***

Luke came back to the present, he hadn't meant to stray so far from the intended story.

 

But everyone was grinning so it was all right.

 

Josh kissed Luke's cheek, "Now that we've had our dose of story time let's get some dinner."

 

Later Luke and Josh sat on a blanket looking at the stars.

 

"I made a wish on a shooting star hoping I'd get the part in Beauty and the Beast," Josh said.

 

"Thank goodness it worked, when Bill told me I got the part I wondered constantly who would play Lefou. Luckily we got on well."

 

"Very well," Josh breathed, and put his arms around Luke's neck.

 

Their lips met in a tender but passionate kiss, the jolt of energy always intense.

 

It was so unreal how one movie had changed their lives in such a profound and perfect way.

 

AN2: This was inspired by a post where Luke said he heard Josh's laugh before he met him, only I can't remember where I found it.


End file.
